Proven Strength
by Scifan
Summary: This is a story about Teyla who fights to remain her people's leader against a warrior leader from another world. John is her main support along with her Athosian and Atlantis friends.I hope you like it.


**Proven Strength**

Written by: L. Davis

Teyla was just about to leave her quarters when a young Athosian couple came to visit her, telling her the final details of their upcoming wedding. They also say that they would be honored to have her at their wedding and to sing the "Unity Song" for them.

Teyla responds with a smile and a happy look on her face, " I am the one who would be honored to do this for you. It has been a long time since we have had a special occasion as this." They all took turns to do the Athosian head touch and then the young couple kisses each other and joyfully hurries away.

As Teyla starts walking down the corridor, she notices John in the distance. As she gets closer, she is still unsure what she will say to him. He finally turns around and sees her. He greets her with his gentle smile and she returns the same greeting.

"Hey Teyla, how are you today?" John asks.

"I am fine, thank you," she replies.

There is an awkward pause as they both continue down the corridor. John can see that something is on her mind. "Are you ok, Teyla?" he asks.

She looks at him and is about to start talking but then she pauses, then she finally asks him, "John, are you doing anything two days from now? I was invited to a wedding for one of the young couples in my people's village, and I would like it if you could join me."

John looks a little surprised and nervous. " Well, um," as he stalls to find the right words. " I don't have anything to wear," he says with his eyebrows raised.

Teyla can see that he is slightly joking and assures him that she will find him proper attire for the occasion and finally they go their separate ways.

**Two Days Later:**

John walks to Teyla quarters; he is wearing a formal Athosian outfit that she was able to get him. He has on a vest like shirt that comes down below his waist, a wide leather belt, and tan pants. He looks very handsome. As Teyla's door for her quarters opens, he sees her standing there like a vision. Her dress is a light teal green. It flows over her, hugging her curves until it almost reaches the floor. He stands there breathless for a minute.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

He finally snaps out of his daze. He gives her his arm to take, and then they both head towards the gate. On their way to the gate many people do a double take to see if it is really John and Teyla. Lorne sees them as well. He walks right by them with his head slightly down and smiles.

Once they both go through the gate they see swarms of people getting ready for the wedding. There is beautifully laid out tables out in a nice grassy spot and an array of flowers decorating throughout the area. One of the villagers leads them to an open, grassy area that is set for where the couple will be. When the wedding begins, Teyla starts to walk away from John.

"Where are you going?" he asks in a nervous tone.

" Did I not tell you that I was to sing the Unity Song?" she asks with a confused look on her face. John shake no before she walks closer to the couple.

John stands there mesmerized by her angelic voice. He had heard that she had sung before and there might have been times where he thought that he heard her humming an unfamiliar tune, but he never imagined how lovely she would sound. Teyla would occasionally look away from the young couple that were deeply in love and then look at John. She can see how impressed he looked and when their eyes met, they would just smile at each other. When she finishes the song she returns to John's side, they give each other a silent look and return their attention on the rest of the ceremony.

After the ceremony is done they begin the daylong celebration. There is plenty of wonderful food and a strong wine drink. Teyla convinces John to try some. At first he has a hard time with it's sweet, strong taste, but once he acquires a taste for it he enjoys it more.

They both begin to relax and Teyla encourages him to dance with her. The music in the background consists of stringed instruments, woodwinds and light percussions. The dances were similar to that of medieval times and John and Teyla danced until they couldn't dance any more.

John sits down while Teyla gets some lighter refreshments. He looks around and engulfs the whole scenery. He starts thinking that it's hard to imagine that while this joyous occasion is going on, there are many worlds out there suffering from the Wraith and other enemies. But then again, he also couldn't remember the last time he had such a wonderful and fun day, and he gets to enjoy it with Teyla. The more time he spends with her the more he feels drawn to her. It was a feeling that he's been trying to hold back since the first day he met her. She wasn't like some of the other women he knew on Earth. He had a different respect for her. She's a strong warrior and leader for her people, she is kind and mostly patient, what drew her to him in the first place, is her beauty. He had decided to keep his distance out of respect for her and their friendship, but today made that so much harder to do. His feelings for her is starting to deepen.

During the celebration, on a distant hill, a man was watching Teyla and her interaction with John. The man is tall and well built. He has light brown hair that reached down to his shoulders and his eyes are a light ashy blue. He is wearing clothing that is of a warrior leader. He grumbles every time he sees Teyla enjoying herself with John. He finally has enough and starts walking down the hill and toward Teyla and John's table.

Teyla returns to John with some refreshments and without even realizing it, she touches his hand and asks him if he is enjoying himself, but before John could answer Teyla notices the man walking towards them. John notices the dissatisfied look on Teyla's face and stands up beside her.

"Teyla, it's nice to see you looking so well," says the man with a pleasing look on his face.

John sees that Teyla is not looking as pleased as this man is and introduces himself and extends his hand for a handshake. "Hi, my name is John Sheppard. Colonel John Sheppard and you are…."

The man looks at John as if he means nothing to him and then looks at Teyla and laughs, " You actually allow yourself to associate with these common people? Well now that I, your husband…." He looks at John's shocked face and laughs harder. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"You are _not_ my husband!" says Teyla angrily. John has never seen her this upset and she has been mad at him several times. "You know that my father arranged for us to be united before he died, before I became the leader of my people! He thought that since we were mostly farmers and that you were a warrior race that we needed to join our worlds together! Well, that is not needed any more and I will _never_ become your mate!" Teyla draws closer after noticing the people staring and softens her tone, "Aris, I suggest you leave. This is supposed to be a celebration." Teyla starts to leave and motions John to come with her.

"What is going on?" demands John. "Who is he and why didn't I hear about this before?"

"It was not something that I wanted to share and I felt that it was not necessary, since I was never planning to be his mate." She stops to sit down and hangs her head low. "My father thought Aris's people would help protect us from the Wraith and others that tried to harm us. Aris's father knew my father and they made the arrangements when I was very young and never knowing that the Wraith would take my father away. But I _never_ felt comfortable around them. They would treat my people like they were worse than dirt. My father noticed it too and asked them to leave. But before they left, I would watch them practice their fighting skills outside of the village. Then I would practice in secret. After Aris's father past away, Aris tried to come back and take over my people. My father would not allow it since he was still leader, but they came back after the Wraith took my father and some of the other villagers. I stood up against Aris and a few of his men. Aris was still young and inexperienced and I worked hard to practice every day, for many hours. I knew the day would come when he would try and I was ready. Many Athosian men stood by my side and Aris and his men finally left. That was the day I became my people's leader." She turns her head to look at John, "I did not mean to deceive you. It was not my attention to do so."

John holds her hand in his and smiles, "I know, and don't worry about it." He gets up and holds out his hand to help her up. They both head towards the young wedded couple to give them one last well wish before saying goodbye. Teyla also apologizes to them for what had happened between her and Aris. In return they tell her that they are sorry that her encounter with Aris was not a pleasant one. They agree to end the subject and say their farewells.

While they are heading towards the gate, Aris stops them by grabbing Teyla's arm. John turns to and angrily starts to advance him, but Teyla raises a hand to motion him to stop. "I am fine John," Teyla says calmly and jerks her arm out of Aris's hold. In an agitated tone toward Aris, "What is it that you want from me and why are you here?'

"First of all, I was invited by one of your people and second, have you forgotten that you are to be mine? I can see that you wish to lower your standards," saying as he looks at John. "But our fathers made an agreement. One I intent to keep."

"I _will not_ honor this arrangement! _I _am the _leader_ of my people and I intent to stay that way and I promised to protect them from the likes of you," Teyla responds hostilely.

Aris gives her a sinister laugh. "The only way you can get out of this is if a challenger defends you." He looks at John and gives him a sly look, which John returns a look of disgust and insult. Aris returns his look to Teyla, "Why bother to even challenge me? Just agree to be with me."

"I will never be yours, even if I have to challenge you myself! I beat you once, I can do it again," says Teyla angrily.

"Teyla, things have changed. I have changed. I'm not that inexperience young man. I _will_ win, whether I defeat you or somebody else," Aris says with a calm but boastful and arrogant tone. He turns and walks away leisurely.

Teyla is about to storm after him, but John grabs her arm. She turns her head quickly and gives a sharp look until she realizes that it is John. Her look softens as she gazes upon him. He puts his arm around her shoulders and starts leading her towards the gate.

**Back In Atlantis:**

John and Teyla finally arrive from Athos and Teyla briskly starts to walk up the stairs. "Teyla, are you going to talk about what you are going to do?" asks a concern John.

"No. I know what I'm going to do. I am going to challenge him myself," says Teyla, still slightly rearing from earlier.

"Are you _serious_? Did you see how big he was? He's about as big as Ronon and you still have some trouble with him," booms John. "Why don't you have Ronon just take the challenge for you. You know he can beat him."

Teyla looks at John with disbelief, "Obviously you do not believe I can defeat Aris."

John struggles to correct himself, "No, that's not what I…."

"You do not understand. I have to do this myself. I am my people's leader. They look up to me. If I have some one else be my challenger they will see that as a sign of weakness. I. I…." Teyla hangs her head.

John interrupts, "If that's what you want, then I will support your decision. I understand now."

They both continue up the stairs and down the corridor. For several minutes there is silence between the two of them. John finally breaks the silence, "Teyla. Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, I don't know what I can do since you already kick my butt." A slight grin shows, but he pretends to be serious, "Can you believe that guy? He laughed at me. I think I'm a little insulted."

Teyla's eyes show a slight glimmer and she also cracks a comforting smile. Teyla pats John on his shoulder, " I know you would do well against him."

"Liar, but thanks any way," John says with a hurtful tone. Teyla begins to giggle. "Oh, I see that you think this is funny," John says teasingly.

Teyla continues laughing and then stops to look at John with a soft smile. "Thank you John."

John starts to walk in a different direction and doesn't turn to look at her, " Yea, yea. It's nice to know that I'm so funny today!" Teyla laughs slightly louder and John raises his hand in the air as if to brush her off. Still pretending his feeling are hurt, but not showing that he's smiling, "If you need another laugh I'll be in my quarters… sulking. Goodnight!"

Teyla turns around to look at John, who is still walking away. She smiles, "Goodnight John!" He keeps on walking and raises his hand in the air, again in a brushing motion. She turns back towards the direction she was heading. Still smiling, she shakes her head in disbelief of John's humor.

**Workout Room:**

It is the middle of the night and Teyla can't fall asleep. She starts practicing with her bantos rods. She becomes in grouse in her workout. She starts thinking about Aris and her moves are more intense the angrier she gets. She is so engulfed with her thoughts and moves that she doesn't notice Ronon walking into the room. He can see the anger in her eyes and the intensity of her actions. He tries to call out to her, but she hears nothing. He reaches for her shoulder. Teyla is so focus on her anger that she swings around to attack, not realizing it is Ronon. Ronon bends backward slightly and eventually grabs the rods. Teyla finally realizes that it is Ronon, not Aris, standing by her. Her eyes grow wide and her face shows remorse. She lets go of the rods, steps back a few paces, buries her face in her hands and starts pacing, briskly, back and forth.

Ronon is concern. He walks up to her and grabs her by the shoulder to stop her. "Teyla! Look at me." Her face slowly looks up to him as she also lowers her hands. "I know you are mad. John told me, but you can't let your anger control you or you _will_ lose." He leads her to the bench by the window and they both sit down. "Besides John, you are one of my closest friends. I can teach you how to fight better so you'll have a better chance of winning."

"John does not think I can win," responds Teyla.

"No, he never said that. He knows you. He knows that you will fight fair and honorable. He just doesn't think Aris will. Teyla, he…" Ronon carefully chooses his words about John's feelings. "He cares about you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you…. or any one of us, in any situation."

A grin slowly comes over Teyla's face. "I see."

Ronon's eyes squint as he smiles deeply. He pats her on her should a couple of times and gets up to go toward the door. "Now try to relax and get some sleep. Meditate like I would." He winks, referring to when he fel l asleep trying to meditate with her once and walks out the door.

**The Next Day:**

John, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla are sitting at a table together and having breakfast. Teyla's eyes are puffy and slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep. The men are trying to keep off the subject of Aris. John and Ronon are taking turns teasing Rodney to get Teyla laughing. Normally, Rodney would take extreme offense over their childish jokes and jabs, but to cheer Teyla up, he let them all fall by the waste side.

Dr. Weir calls Teyla on the comm. and asks her to come to her office. Teyla replies, "Is anything wrong?" The men look at each other and to Teyla with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'm not sure yet. I would feel better if we talked about this when you get here," says Weir.

"Do you want us to go with you?" John asks Teyla.

Teyla shakes her head no and gets up from the table to head towards Weirs office.

Once Teyla gets to the office, she notices Halling standing and waiting for her. "Halling is there a problem in the village?" asks Teyla. Weir leaves the room to give them privacy.

"It is Aris. He is slowly convincing some of our people that you should honor your father's arrangement. He is also pointing out that you do not dwell with us, but chose to dwell with Dr. Weir and her people."

Teyla's face expresses her sadness and her hurt. "Do you feel the same?"

"No. I trust you and I know that our alliance with Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard is important. But I also know that some of our people need to be reassured that you are there for them," replies Halling. "Aris is also giving you six days to decide. If you choose a challenger, it will be a fight to the death. If you are sure that you wish to challenge him then he wishes that you become his mate, if he should win."

"And if I am to win?" asks Teyla.

"Then he will let you chose whatever path you wish," responds Halling.

"Very well, then I will take the challenge," confirms Teyla.

"Do you not realize what you are requesting?" Halling asks with a surprising tone.

Teyla replies with a confident, but soft voice, "Yes I do. If I were to ask for a challenger, not only will it show my weakness, but it would also put one of my friends in harm. I will not allow that to happen. I would rather give up my freedom then their lives."

Halling lowers his head respectfully to show that he understands. Teyla walks up to him; they place their hands on each other's shoulders and lower their head to touch forehead to forehead.

During the next several days Ronon trains Teyla intensively. John, even though he hates the idea, still shows her support. Elizabeth, Keller and Dr. Heightmeyer have given up on trying to talk her out of it and are also trying to support her. Rodney secretly shows his concern to John, Ronon, Elizabeth and Katie, but he's too afraid to say it to Teyla.

Each day Teyla gets closer and closer to beating Ronon. Finally, she does defeat him and just in time. The next morning was the challenge and possibly her last day on Atlantis.

Later that night, Ronon drags a tired Teyla to the mess hall. Ronon tries to give her an excuse, but she senses that he is up to something and goes anyway to humor him. It was a surprise party for her. Teyla was so amazed with what she saw. Her friends had arranged the party in her honor and it seemed that all of Atlantis was there. She was glad to she the love and support from her Atlantis family. Many of them, including John reminded her that this was not a "Going Away" party, but a "Good Luck" party because they knew she'd back after tomorrow night. Tears rolled down her face as she realized how much they had all become her second family and how lucky she really was.

**The Next Day:**

John, Elizabeth, Ronon, Rodney and Dr. Keller all go with Teyla for support and they all reassure her that they would not interfere if she were to lose. They all respectfully take turns to touch foreheads with Teyla, most of them with watery eyes. John stays extremely quiet, but after they bow and touch foreheads together she gives him an understanding look. John has trouble looking directly in her eyes.

Teyla sees Halling and he leads them to an open court area past the village. In the center, was a large square patch of dirt that was large enough for them to fight in. At the head of the court area were three tall, high back wooden chairs, for the council to sit in and a long table in front of the chairs. On the sides were another set of three chairs and smaller tables beside them. One side was for Teyla and a couple of her supporters and the other side for Aris and his supporters.

As Teyla, John and Ronon walk towards the chairs they notice across the way that Aris and two other warriors in a disagreement. Aris is extremely agitated and throwing his arms about as the two soldiers try to talk to him rationally.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" asks John. "Who are those two guys any way?"

Teyla looks for a little while to see if she can recognize them, "I know the one on the right is Aris'….. what you would call, his second in command and I believe the other one is the finest of all his warriors. They are both known to be honorable men."

"Well, whatever is going on, Aris doesn't look happy with them," responds Ronon.

"No. No, they do not," replies Teyla with a suspicious look.

Before Teyla, John and Ronon sit down, Aris walks over to them with a cupbearer walking behind him. Aris stops in front of Teyla and motions the cupbearer to bring a tray with two cups forward.

"I would like to offer you this drink as a token of goodwill in wishing you well," Aris says somewhat sincerely. Teyla looks at him still slightly suspicious and drinks. Aris smiles and returns to his side of the court.

Ronon reminds Teyla some of the things he taught her and reassures her that she can do it, but to also stay focus. The council announces that this challenge is not one to the death, but instead it would only determine if Teyla would be with Aris or not. Both Aris and Teyla enter the center court. Aris stands upright and boastful, but Teyla stays slightly low and balanced. They are both allowed to use the bantos rods.

When Aris first started, he thought it would be a quick match. He didn't realize the skills that Teyla possessed. What he thought would be done in seconds has now lasted for more than thirty minutes. As the fight progresses, Teyla starts to act a little out of sorts. She looks dazed. John notices Teyla shaking her head as if she was trying to wake herself up. He begins to worry and Ronon begins to notice too.

"Something is wrong with Teyla," says a concern John.

"Yea, I noticed that too," responds Ronon.

John was trying to figure out why she was acting so odd. He remembered, she was fine until Aris gave her that drink. John takes the cup that Teyla had left on the table. He notices something strange on the bottom of the cup. He brings it over to Dr. Keller to look. She sees a very small amount of sediment left over and doesn't think it's from the wine. She believes that Teyla has been drugged. John quickly walks toward the council.

Meanwhile, Teyla is slowly losing her battle of fatigue and Aris is starting to win over her. She finally falls and is unable to get up. She lowers her head in defeat. Aris raises his rods and is about to announce his victory, but before he gets to do this, the members of the council stop him. They announce they have evidence that proves Aris tampered with Teyla's drink. Teyla slowly gets up and an expression of disgust shows over her face. John walks up to her to support her up. She announces that she wishes to continue and honor her end of the challenge.

"What are you doing?" demands John in a low tone.

"I do not wish to have my people think I am weak," Teyla responds as she still struggles for breath. Teyla begins to walk towards Aris. Aris begins to laugh as Teyla nearly stumbles into the center.

"You don't have to do this!" yells John. "Your people already know that you are not weak!" The Athosians begin to cheer for Teyla after they hear John. Teyla stops to look around.

Aris begins to get very angry when he hears the Athosians cheering for Teyla to accept the decision of the council. He points his finger at John. "You! You need to learn to stay out of matters that do not concern you little man!" booms Aris. "You will pay for your interference!"

Ronon sees Aris try to sneak a knife out of his gauntlet. Ronon yells, "John!" but it is too late. Aris has already thrown the knife at John. Teyla sees the knife aiming towards John. She gathers what strength she has left and jumps in front of John to protect him. The knife pierces her in the abdomen. At the same time Ronon instinctively draws his gun and kills Aris.

The two sides are all in an uproar. The council, Halling, and Aris' second in command walk towards the center of the court and raise their hands to quiet them down. As the people settle down Aris' man apologizes for all that has happen. He further explains that he and most of the men disagreed with Aris' challenge with Teyla and did not know about the tainted drink and knife. He also reassures them that they will not cause any further strife with the Athosian people.

Meanwhile, John is holding Teyla's head as she lies on the ground, barely moving. Keller has already called Atlantis to rush a medical team in a jumper and has asked the villagers to bring cloth for her to use to try to control the bleeding. Ronon, Rodney, Elizabeth and many of the villagers, including Halling are by her side and giving her words of encouragement.

"Teyla, hang in there. You _hear_ me," orders a concern John. She looks up at him and winces in pain. "Why did you do that for me?" John asks.

She gives John a weak smile, "Don't go feeling special. I'd had done it for anyone of you." She tries to laugh, but she ends up coughing in pain. John smiles back remembering what he had said when he risked his life to save her.

The jumper arrives and the medical team puts her on a gurney and takes her and the team back to Atlantis. The whole time Teyla holds John's hand. During the trip to Atlantis, Teyla loses consciousness. John's face grows more worrisome and Keller reassures him that they will do the best the can.

**Back At Atlantis:**

Dr. Keller and the medical team rush Teyla into the operating room. John, Ronon, Rodney and Elizabeth are all worried because they know she lost a lot of blood. Each of them leave to go to different areas of Atlantis while they wait for news of Teyla's condition from Keller. Elizabeth goes to her office, Rodney goes to the science lab to update Radek about Teyla, Ronon goes to his quarters and John sneaks into the observation room, which is above the operation room. Keller notices John, but she doesn't say anything and continues to work on Teyla.

Within twenty minutes into the operation, Teyla's condition worsens. John sees the frantic look in Keller and her team. John stands closer to the viewing window. One of the nurses announce that Teyla's blood pressure was dropping quickly and within seconds after she says that, Teyla flat lines. The medical team quickly moves to get the deliberator and oxygen bag. John's legs give way and he drops to his knees. As Keller and her team continue to work on Teyla , John asks them to put the radio in her ear.

Once one of the nurses puts the radio in Teyla's ear John starts to talk to her in a quiet tone, "Teyla, don't give up please. We all need you here in Atlantis," he pauses briefly. "I need you."

The medical tries to revive Teyla one more time and this time they get a pulse. They finish the rest of the operation and when they finish Keller gives John the thumbs up. "I don't know what you said to her, but it worked," as Keller takes her mask off. John nods as he remains speechless.

**Infirmary:**

The next day Teyla slowly starts to open her eyes. She looks around and sees Ronon and Rodney sleeping in chairs not to far from her bed. John is also sleeping, but his chair is next to her bed and his head is resting by her pillow. Elizabeth walks into the room and she sees Teyla awake and smiles.

"Teyla, I'm so glad to see you awake," Elizabeth says happily. The men begin to wake up. "We almost lost you…."

"Almost is the word," interrupts a groggy John.

Teyla smiles, " You are all so wonderful to be here," Teyla sits up more, "What of my people? They must be ashamed that I lost to Aris," she continues, but now with a sadden tone.

"Actually, they are very proud of you," jumps in Rodney.

Ronon leans forward and rests his forearms on his knee, " Most of Aris' men didn't even agree with him fighting against you. So, after he died the rest of them decided to become our allies."

Teyla was happy to hear the new, but a slight confused look came over her face. She looks at John, "I know it may seem strange, but I recall a feeling of being needed and loved." A grin comes over her face, " I am sure I must have sensed your thoughts and well wishes."

John puts his head down and shies away briefly; he looks around to everyone and back to Teyla, "We couldn't imagine how it would be without you." Ronon, Elizabeth and Rodney smiles and agrees.

The End.


End file.
